Bowser (SMG4)
King Bowser Koopa Senior, also known as simply Bowser, is a villain and occasionally an anti-hero of the Australian adult-animated web series SMG4. He is the king of the koopas who is usually Mario's arch-nemesis. In the earlier videos, Bowser was the main antagonist of the bloopers alongside SMG3. He is the leader and king of the Koopa Troop army. His main goals include capturing Princess Peach and trying to conquer the world, although his plans almost always failed, and he often needed the help of SuperMarioGlitchy3. Bowser has been shown to have used other methods of destroying Mario and SMG4 as well, such as creating 4 Mario robots & giving people nightmares with a crystal stone. Also, he ran a cooking show with Mario on 3 different occasions!. In the newer videos however, Bowser is much less evil and behaves just like Mario and is obsessed with swag. Bowser has started to decrease in appearances as of 2019. Biography He is one of two main characters in the Cooking With Bowser And Mario series, the other being Mario himself. His main goals include cap turing Peach Toadstool and trying to conquer the world, although his plans almost always failed, and he often needs the help of SMG3.Bowser has been shown to have used other methods of destroying Mario and SMG4 as well, such as creating 4 Mario robots & giving people nightmares with a crystal stone. Also, he ran a cooking show with Mario on 3 different occasions.In more recent videos, Bowser is much less evil and behaves similar to (but not in the same extent) Mario and is obsessed with swag.He once hosted a tech channel, but he eventually got bored with it and decided to make it a tech destruction channel instead, which resulted in it being banned by Youtube.He was one of the many people infected by the T-Pose Virus that Waluigi created, who was later reverted to normal.PersonalityIn the earlier episodes, Bowser was similar to his canon counterpart, persistently and repeatedly kidnapping Peach as well as opposing Mario. However, as the blooper series went on, Bowser began to like Mario, and much of his personality appears to influence Bowser, making him act in a rather silly and retarded way. While still trying to kidnap and/or win Peach’s heart, his motivations became much more silly and friendly around most other people, as he’s shown to get along with most people in Peach's Castle.Like his canon counterpart, he is shown to care for his son Bowser Jr. His New Years' Resolution was to try to be a better father for him. However, he isn’t very good at taking care of his son, as shown when he destroyed the gaming system in rage and neglected Jr. over a bouncy house in SMG4: Stupid Mario World. Peach Toadstool and trying to conquer the world, although his plans almost always failed, and he often needs the help of SMG3. Bowser has been shown to have used other methods of destroying Mario and SMG4 as well, such as creating 4 Mario robots & giving people nightmares with a crystal stone. Also, he ran a cooking show with Mario on 3 different occasions. In more recent videos, Bowser is much less evil and behaves similar to (but not in the same extent) Mario and is obsessed with swag. He once hosted a tech channel, but he eventually got bored with it and decided to make it a tech destruction channel instead, which resulted in it being banned by Youtube. He was one of the many people infected by the T-Pose Virus that Waluigi created, who was later reverted to normal. Personality In the earlier episodes, Bowser was similar to his canon counterpart, persistently and repeatedly kidnapping Peach as well as opposing Mario. However, as the blooper series went on, Bowser began to like Mario, and much of his personality appears to influence Bowser, making him act in a rather silly and retarded way. While still trying to kidnap and/or win Peach’s heart, his motivations became much more silly and friendly around most other people, as he’s shown to get along with most people in Peach's Castle. Like his canon counterpart, he is shown to care for his son Bowser Jr. His New Years' Resolution was to try to be a better father for him. However, he isn’t very good at taking care of his son, as shown when he destroyed the gaming system in rage and neglected Jr. over a bouncy house in SMG4: Stupid Mario World. Abilities As in Nintendo canon, Bowser can breathe fire. He is also apparently a good racer, as he was able to outlast most of the other racers in Stupid Mario Kart. However, he was eventually killed by Mario when Fishy Boopkins spread banana peels across the track and his kart fell on top of him, and later by Link when he blew him into a pit of lava. Oddly, his player characters in Mushroom and Morons was a medic. Gallery File:BAOZA.png File:Bowser Mario Party.gif See also Bowser on Hero Fanon Wiki Category:Mario Villains Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Super Smash Villains Category:Dragons Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Fictional Fictional Category:YouTube Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Villainous Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fools Category:Motherfreakers Category:Protagonists Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Fighter